Melt
by Gentle Yuki
Summary: Fujicest. I suck at summaries... really bad... Syusuke and Yuuta finally let themselves admit that their relationship is a little bit more than brotherly love.


Syusuke rolled over, frowning faintly at the sheer annoyance that sleeping in a bed that wasn't your own brought. He sighed softly before closing his eyes and shifting faintly at the strong yet still gentle arm carelessly thrown over his chest. He turned his head, instantly warming to the sight he was granted, his brother, sleeping soundly. He shifted within the arm, smiling fondly and moving a hand to lightly caress over his brother's cheek.

Yuuta murred softly, gaining a soft smile and turning his head to lightly nuzzle against his brother's hand, silver eyes slowly opening. "Aniki... what are you doing up...?"

Syusuke blinked, bright blue eyes opening just a little wider than normal, even though SeiGaku's tensai was never really too surprised. This was only Syusuke. He smiled, mentally noting on their parent's room just beside Yuuta's and holding the manners to softly shush his brother, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to his lips.

It took sleepy Yuuta a moment to register what was going on fully before returning the pressure equally, his arm tightening over his brother. Syusuke gave a mental sigh, not too worried about being caught now that Yuuta wasn't set on talking anymore. He smiled through the kiss, just shifting beneath the covers, what his parents might think once they walked in to find them sleeping in the same bed, curled up beside each other meant nothing as long as he had Yuuta.

"Syusuke! How could you!"

The boy tensed under his father's harsh glare, knees together, hands resting calmly in his lap, head bowed, willing to take anything aimed at him. He deserved this. Wasn't this the worst sin?

"I don't ever want to hear that from you again! What's worse than hearing your eldest son is gay... but that he's in love with his brother! You're such a disgrace, Syusuke!"

He ignored the sound of his father's heavy steps and his mother's yelling. Perhaps he told them, just so that he would hear how awful he was. Maybe he needed confirmation of just how bad this all was. It seemed that Yuuta certainly wasn't telling him this anymore.

Waiting, his head lifted faintly once the door to his parent's room was closed, their were more than less likely to have a long conversation about this. He pushed himself up, sighing softly before moving to get his cell phone from his bag, stepping outside the house and holding the phone up to his ear.

"Moshi moshi..."

"Yuuta..." He sighed breathlessly, eyes closing before just moving into a chair on the porch.

He could almost hear his brother blinking and smiled faintly at the mental image. "Aniki... Why did you call... it's late...isn't it time for dinner?"

He smiled, just looking around a bit before nodding despite the conversation being over the phone. "Dinner just ended..."

"Oh... What'd ya have?"

The soft excitement of his brother's voice was almost enough to make his father's words melt away. "Pie..." It was completely obvious that was the only part Yuuta cared about.

"Awe... darn... Tell Nee-san that she has to fix me something good this weekend!"

"You're coming home...?" He mentally kicked himself for sounding so hopeful. He dreaded it. What sort of looks would his mother and father give him while Yuuta was around?

"Uh... yeah. I guess. I miss everyone..."

That was almost heartbreaking. Yuuta would come home to... a broken home. At least for Syusuke it would be. The one time their father would be there, it wouldn't be pleasant. "You miss me, Yuuta?"

He could almost feel the heat of Yuuta's flushed cheek against the phone. What a lucky phone that was. "Yeah... I do, Aniki."

He needed to tell Yuuta. He needed to not tell Yuuta. His heart couldn't answer this for him. "Yuuta... Father knows..."

Silence...

Syusuke slumped faintly in the chair, tucking some hair behind his ear.

"I love you..."

Yuuta leaned in, the visit hadn't been as terrible as expected. He pressed his lips against the whispered 'no' that escaped Syusuke's lips.

"I can't...father..."

"Aniki... who cares...?" Yuuta gave a scowl that was too cute to be formidable before leaning back in.

"Our family..." Syusuke leaned back again. "We can't..." Their family would be completely torn in half. They would be seperated, isolated. No one can accept this.

"I don't care..." Maybe their lives wouldn't be so broken. They would have each other. Blood is thicker than water. Love is thicker than lust.

Syusuke gave a soft sigh and raised a hand to his brother's cheek, lips stealing the other's previous action and turning it against him.

"Yuuta...!"

Yuuta gave a small groan, body seeming to melt into a now relaxed position, no longer arched in a way that looked like it might be painful. His eyes closed drunkenly, breath slowing.

Syusuke sighed, the room felt just a little too hot, and he knew their parents had heard. How could they not. The act itself was painful, in more than one way. Yet it felt so perfect at the same time. He moved a hand to lightly move his fingers over Yuuta's neck, tracing the small mark left.

Before either knew what had happened in their shifting, they were laying down, facing each other and neatly tangled within each other's arms, covered yet completely naked.

Syusuke smiled, a soft real smile before leaning in to kiss along his brother's jaw, his smile widening when Yuuta's hand found it's way to his hair.

Suddenly it dawned, that it didn't matter. Yuuta had rolled over, Syusuke left blinking as his brother flicked on the stereo, just playing some soft music that Syusuke recognized as one of his CDs before he was distracted by Yuuta's closeness and the lips over his neck. He knew about the mark.

Nothing mattered anymore. Their parents knew. At least it had been said. The rest was up to them. If they decided to force them away... they would go together. All his fears just seemed to fade away. Any lies that he might have told himself to cover the truth up floated. The music lured them into a sleep, though Yuuta's mouth seemed intent on what it was doing.

Syusuke just gave a content sigh, it seemed Yuuta had won in that small category...for now. Syusuke still had a few wins over him, though. While he knew that they wouldn't be accepted right away, it would happen. Slowly friends, family... they would understand.

"I love you, Yuuta..." Despite feeling so bare, he felt content. He wasn't sure what would be left of his life. Surely people would never look at him the same. He needed to be accepted, as did his brother.

"I... love you...too..."

It all just melted away. They had each other. That was enough.


End file.
